


Love is Strange

by Zaltia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Gays, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaltia/pseuds/Zaltia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles showing Max, Victoria, Chloe and Kate being cute together. So far 4 planned, maybe more if inspiration hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our special place

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one of these drabbles. It's my first time writing poly, but I hope you guys think it's cute.

Victoria was the first to say ‘I love you’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took some convincing, but Chloe eventually caved in. She wanted to save that place, keep it special just for her and Max. But in the end it was Max who convinced her that it should be special for all of them. Also she promised to pay for gas and breakfast, so Chloe had no choice in the matter.

The next Saturday they had free, the four of them piled into Chloe’s truck and started off on their trip. Well, after they ‘fixed the seat belts in a way so that we would all be safe’ as Kate put it. And after ‘Chloe had better open the windows before all of us die of pot suffocation.’And then Max had to step in and prevented a bloodbath that neither Victoria nor Chloe would walk away from.

The whole time, Kate giggled, watching her girlfriends argue and wondered if Victoria and Chloe were about to hurt each other, make out or some combination of the two. Whatever that was, Kate finished it as she took her seat belt, wrapped it around her and Victoria, and clicked the two of them together. Victoria felt like an overstuffed burrito, but the smell of lilac in Kate’s hair, the softness of the girl as she leaned into Victoria’s shoulder, and the burning sensation in Tori’s face was enough to keep her from saying anything. It only took one glance for Max to copy them, and Victoria swore it would get them killed.

Victoria was wrong, and they made it after a long drive that was mostly snack breaks and getting Max and Kate to stop singing Disney Karaoke while Chloe mumbled the lyrics. They drove past the stores in the bay, passing by Two Whales, the gas station and headed into the woods. Victoria leaned on Kate and watched as they passed by a sea of trees. Her hand idly drifted to Max who grasped it while talking to Chloe about something unimportant or another.

At the end, they arrived at the promised destination. Chloe jumped out the truck with a grand gesture that made Kate smile. Max chuckled and linked arms with the two tall ones while Kate snuggled up to Chloe. the four of them walked up the path leading up to the lighthouse. Trees were everywhere, and Victoria swore they would get lost up till they found the small bench, overlooking the entire bay.

Kate gasped and turned to Max and Chloe who smiled with as much excitement. Victoria watched as her three girlfriends ran off to the bench. She watched all of them while walking up the trail at her own, more leisurely pace. Her eyes glanced over each of the girls.

Chloe was standing on the bench, pretending to be a sea captain of some sort. Her blue hair blew in the breeze as she told Kate story after story about what she and Max did as brave pirate captains of the sea. At the end of each she would lean in and pull Max close and say ‘and if you don’t believe me, she all the evidence I need.”

Max stood behind the bench, smiling as she watched Kate completely enraptured in the stories. Victoria could see the softness in her features as she studied the tiny blonde, and the joy lines that sprouted around her mouth as she laughed at Chloe. The brunette turned and Victoria felt her heart jump as Max smiled at her, making Victoria wish she had cameras for eyes, or something to capture this moment forever.

Kate, was sitting on the bench, starry eyed and completely wrapped around Chloe’s finger. She had her hands folded across her lap. Victoria bet that she was squeezing them tight every time Chloe’s stories took on a ‘sudden twist’. At one point, Kate turned her head, looking for Victoria. She smiled that small, beautiful smile and Victoria could see the sun itself in Kate’s face as the light hit her at the perfect angle. Victoria felt something in her chest pound, and she looked at each of her girlfriends.

“I love you.” she said to none of them, but all of them. Everyone froze as the words echoed through the air. Victoria herself, stood and held her hand over her mouth. She bore a look of surprise greater than all of her girlfriends combined.

Face turning a bloody shade of crimson, she looked down at her shoes which became incredibly interesting. She mumbled, “All of you…” before hiding her face in her hands.

Said hands were removed by a pair of gentle ones that radiated kindness. Kate. Another hand stroked her cheek. It was soft, but had callouses on the tips from overuse. Max. Victoria looked up and the two of them were smiling at her. Chloe stood on the bench, still holding her captain’s pose. As if a switch were flipped, she broke into a smile and tackled the three, dragging them all to the ground.

“I love you guys too!” Chloe yelled, face first in Victoria’s chest.

Max cuddled up to Victoria, taking her right shoulder. “I love you three too.” she said with a smile.

Kate took Victoria’s left arm and nuzzled against her. “I also love you all. So much.” she said, small tears in her eyes.

Victoria lay there, covered in her girlfriends before smiling to herself. It felt good to be loved.


	2. Beds are strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thinks the group needs a new bed. Surely things couldn't go wrong from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being more than 3 times longer than expected. I actually had to cut it off here, so I'm gonna start working on the second half asap. Also I decided to use more of my humor than last time, so I guess I have to bump the rating up. With that out of the way, please enjoy and comment. I just love hearing what you all have to say.

Chloe could only wake up with Max’s foot in her mouth so many times. At first it was cute, and she jokingly bit at each toe until she got kicked in the face. Kate would laugh and tickle Max’s sides until she kicked Chloe in the face again. Victoria would be woken up by the ruckus. It soon became normal for her to wake up with a half unconscious Chloe being fawned over by a guilty looking Max and a frantic Kate. Tori usually smiled at that point and went back to sleep as cries of concern echoed through their tiny apartment.

One Saturday morning, however, Chloe called a conference. This brought on severe panic amongst the girls, as Chloe was the first to avoid apartment conferences. Secondly, it was before breakfast so Chloe had not consumed her daily ration of bacon. Holding her two girlfriends supportively, Max braced them for impact as Chloe stood in front of the sofa.

“We need a bigger bed.” she said, “I mean look the cuddling’s great and all, but we have four people sharing a twin sized bed.”

Max raised her hand. “Is this because Victoria and I are too loud? Because when we brought that up last meeting you said you liked lis-”

“No!” Chloe blurted, her face turning bright red. Everyone but Max had the same burning blush on their face as Chloe flailed about. “This is definitely not because of after dark activities!”

Kate raised her hand next. “Can this be about after dark activities?” she asked with a shy smile. “Because, I had some ideas for next time. And since Max has a new video camera with a tri-pod-”

“Nope!” Chloe yelled this time, almost choking on her tongue. “I mean, yes. I mean that’s for tonight. I mean the next meeting.”

Victoria raised her hand next and Chloe started to blush preemptively. “Is this because the bed’s too small and you want us to get one that actually fits us?”

“No, it’s because the bed’s too small and I want to get us one that fits us!” Chloe shouted till Victoria’s words registered. “Oh. I mean, uh. Yeah. Exactly.” she mumbled, scratching at the back of her head.

“So tell me, captain. Is there a rest of your plan or am I going to have to come up with more ideas for you to steal?” Victoria said, leaning back into the couch. Her playful smirk lit up her face and Chloe wanted to kiss it right off her.

“No.” Chloe huffed. Kate leaned forward and put her hand on the bluenette’s hand. Chloe blushed and laced their fingers together. “Alright. so as I was saying. We should go bed shopping and get one that fits us for the bedroom.”

Victoria hummed and leaned forward. She reached out and took Chloe’s other hand in her own. She ran her fingers over Chloe’s knuckles, causing the girl to shudder. “Right, you mentioned that. But exactly where were we going to get the money?”

“We’ve been saving up, right? I mean we have that ‘emergency’ jar for a reason don’t we?”

“Are you sure we have space for a new bed?” Max asked, fiddling for her phone. “I mean our bedroom isn’t exactly huge.”

“Well,” Kate started, a pensive look on her face, “If we moved Alice’s cage to the living room, we could fit a king sized bed in there...”

“And it would get your rabbit away from my pot stash.” Chloe chimed in.

Kate ignored her as she stood up and walked back to where she kept her things. Coming back with her sketchbook, she drew out the floor plans, drawing little plants and chairs everywhere, and signing each of the rooms with their respective faces.

Victoria joined in, pointing out different arrangements for different things that ‘would look way better than the cheesy arrangements we have now, no offense.’ Kate smiled and the two of them got busy making the absolute perfect diagram of their home. Max joined in, and pointed out details that each of them missed, smiling with excitement just like the other two.

Chloe went off and got bacon because she was hungry.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later and the apartment looked like the pinnacle of beauty and order. The bunny had settled in and was enjoying her new window seat of the house. They moved Chloe’s girlfriend shrine, her collection of things that reminded her of the other three, to the living room. That part took the longest due to each girl fawning over the mementos Chloe had collected over the years. The camera Max broke in the parking lot, Kate’s drawing of the four of them, and the action figure Victoria gave her on their first date. Each made Chloe blush so hard that Max had to give her a hug and a kiss to cool her down. And when Max started, Kate jumped in and Victoria and they had to call that day a wash for productivity. But after a week of cleaning and organizing they had the perfect set up.

Now all they needed was the bed in question.

After dividing up the tasks, Max had come up with what needed to be done and who was least likely to get arrested doing each: Victoria and Max were to get rid of the old mattress and frame; Chloe and Kate were going to get the new sheets; Chloe and Victoria were going to get the new mattress; and Max and Kate had to find the new frame. It was so simple, things couldn’t possibly go wrong.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The problems started on Monday, when Chloe and Victoria went mattress shopping. Or rather, about half an hour after they were supposed to be at the store.

Chloe paced in front of the bathroom, muttering every curse word in the English language. She almost found a new one when the bathroom door opened. Victoria emerged, shrouded in steam and a flimsy towel that almost made her forget about how pissed off she was. The blonde let out a too innocent smile as her fingers brushed Chloe’s shoulder.

“Looks like you’re ready to go,” she said with a smirk, “though really are you sure you don’t want to change into something… less angry goth and more adorable girlfriend.”

She grumbled and slammed her back against the door frame. “We’re just going mattress shopping. Scratch that, we should be almost finished mattress shopping by now, if somebody didn’t have to dress up for every occasion like it was prom night.”

Victoria pushed past her with a scoff and closed the door. The punk almost dropped to her knees to groan in frustration. “Will you be ready in five minutes?” she called through the door.

“Every time you make me stop only makes me take longer.” Tori called out from inside. If there was a sense of urgency in that sentence, it must have been lost through the doorframe.

Chloe groaned and slumped against the door. “Come on Vic. If we don’t hurry up, the store’s going to close and Max is going to give us the look again. I can’t take the look again!”

“If you actually took the time to make yourself presentable, you’d understand why I need all this time.”

Letting out an audible groan, Chloe knocked her head against the door. “Excuse you princess. Some of us don’t need to put on a new face every time we see the sun. Hell, I could probably pick up chicks better than you can wearing last nights’ pajamas.”

She laughed a little to herself before the door swung out behind her. Her back hit the floor with a thunk and stars clouded her vision. The lights faded until Chloe could make out Victoria’s smirk and her beautiful skin an-

“Really now, you think you’ll woo more people than all of this?” she gestured to herself. “Clearly all that hair dye soaked into your brain.”

Chloe blushed and sat up. Woozy from doing it too fast, she turned to Victoria. “Are you kidding? Give me five minutes and I could have any girl eating out of the palm of my hand. Easy peasy.”

Victoria laughed and stepped closer. Chloe smelled some expensive brand of perfume that  was way nicer than the pot fumes that inhabited her clothes. “Interesting sentiment Price. How’s about this then. Let’s see who’s the better flirt, just me and you.” she said with a smile.

Chloe smirked and leaned in to Victoria. For a flash of a second, rose tinted her cheeks as Chloe’s lips brushed close to hers. “Fine. Winner gets to be on top tonight.” she whispered, voice dropping low, eliciting a shudder from Victoria.

“Well, we are buying a new mattress tonight, aren’t we?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe pulled up to the mattress supplier store early afternoon.  It was a monday and this was a mattress store, so it wasn’t particularly packed. A sales person skittered up to them; a short brunette with a smile as wide as her face.

“Welcome to Mattress World, where we sleep easy knowing that you’re sleeping easy. How can I help you two lovely ladies today?” she asked.

“Uhhh, we’re here to…” Chloe gestured around her. “to buy a mattress?”

Victoria nudged her with a snort. “Calm down Surge,” she said with a smile, “It’s just a normal retail question. And Surge is a superhero so don’t bother asking.”

Turning to the sales-rep Victoria adjusted her sweater and flashed her award-winning smile. “Now Ma’am if you could be so kind, my girlfriend and I here are looking for a new mattress. We’re looking for something extra… firm. Don’t want to break any springs, right Miss..”

The girl stood there, mouth agape and a luminous blush on her cheeks. “My name is Emily. I-I mean,” She snapped her mouth shut and nodded her head. “Of course, anything for a pair of lovely ladies. Come this way.” She practically skipped away, leaving Chloe to gape at Victoria.

“I knew you were a succubus. How do you hide your tail?” she asked, looking over to the seat of Victoria’s pants.

Victoria leaned over and gave Chloe a peck on the cheek. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. It works on blondes too.” She said with a wink and a sway of her hips. Chloe came up with a comeback five minutes later after she scraped her jaw off the floor.

When Chloe jogged up to the seductress, sales girl was already mid-rant.

“And it’s got multi-layered memory foam that molds to your spine’s individual shap-”

Chloe stepped in and pressed a hand onto the bed. She pulled back and smiled at her handprint. “Oooh, this could make some interesting pictures.” she said, looking up to Victoria.

Victoria laughed and looked over the handprint. “I’ll admit. There is a lot of potential with this.”

Chloe looked to their sales guide. “Hey, can I try it out?”

“Go right ahead ma’am.” Emily said, motioning to the bed.

Chloe stepped back and cracked her knuckles. She sprinted and jumped, landing on her back in the middle of the mattress. She felt the material squish underneath her as she relaxed into the cushion. She smiled contentedly, and Victoria admitted that even Chloe could be cute.

After almost a minute she sat up and looked their sales rep in the eyes. Sliding all the way up to the head of the bed, she smiled. Victoria watched as the corners of Chloe’s mouth tilted into sharp points. Her eyes darkened and a shudder ran up her spine. Raising a finger, Chloe pulled the clerk towards her as if drawn by a string.

“Hey, I need some help seeing if the bed is firm enough. A lot of things are easier when there are two people, right?” she practically moaned the last sentence. Victoria didn’t have to touch her cheeks to feel her blush. It was probably darker than the poor sales girl.

Stomping up to the bed, Victoria planted her butt right next to Chloe. She refused to turn her head and see the shit-eating grin that Chloe most likely had. “It’s soft.” she muttered, putting her hand on top of Chloe’s and pressing down into the mattress. “Isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I think it’s not firm enough. You guys got anything a bit firmer?” she asked pulling her hand from under Victoria’s. If it hurt at all, Chloe didn’t show it. Climbing off the bed, she went around and offered a hand to her peeved girlfriend. Victoria’s hand met her face before she let out a loud groan.

“Do I… even want to know what that was about?” she said  before Chloe kissed her on the cheek.

“Rougeish. Charms.” she laughed and skipped off behind the sales-person who was an even darker shade of red than before. Victoria only let out a groan and muttered something about how she refused to lose. She caught the girl mid-ramble as she approached another line of mattresses.

“U-uh. This is another of our memory foam mattresses.” she said, adjusting the collar of her shirt. “It’s got excellent support for your back whil-”

“Let me see.” Victoria said, pushing past the two of them. It was only for a moment, but Chloe could catch the rose tints on Victoria’s face. She almost commented on it before she forgot how to use english.

Tori crawled onto the bed. To the untrained eye it was simple at that. Chloe on the other hand, had spent the past few years watching the simple action. Her eyes learned every way that Victoria’s body moved, and her body reacted in kind. She suddenly found herself blushing and the room felt far too stuffy. She groaned to herself because she knew Tori was doing this to fuck with her. And like every other time she does it, it worked perfectly.

Victoria rolled over and smiled. Chloe’s heart stopped as the blonde patted the bed next to her. She told herself not to do it, but it only took her a second to make it onto the bed. She laid her head on Victoria’s arm and felt a finger stroke her chin.

“I… think we should call this game off…” Chloe muttered as Victoria scratched her chin.

Chloe received a hum in response before finding herself wrapped in a loose hug. “Well.. you did manage to make me jealous. I suppose that counts for something.” she said, breath hot on Chloe’s cheeks. Chloe struggled to hear Victoria over her own heart. “What’s say… you and I call it a draw.”

Chloe managed a snort, which was more like a squeak. “You’re still coming second to me though.” she said, pulling her girlfriend closer.

Said girlfriend purred as she pulled closer to the punk. “Why wait till tonight then..?” she asked with a devilish smile.

A loud cough answered that. The two gasped and jumped off each other, landing on opposite sides of the bed. Chloe sat up first,  only to be eye to eye with a man about eighty pounds heavier than her with nerves threatening to burst out of his bald head. “This.. is a respectable… family establishment.” he ground out with labored breath. “Now I want you two. To either buy a mattress and leave, or just get out of my store! Either way, I do not want to see either of you in this neighborhood ever again!” The clerk girl from before was standing behind the man. She didn’t say anything but Chloe figured she didn’t want to lose her job. Either way, she still had the same luminescent blush, and a pencil and paper in her hand.

Chloe almost opened her mouth and said something stupid before Victoria raised her voice. “W-we,” she cleared her throat. “We’ll take this one. A king size. To be delivered, right Chloe?”

The punk only grumbled in agreement, arousal turning into frustration the longer she was away from one of her girlfriends. “Yeah, what she said. So can we fill out the papers or something and go home?” she asked, standing up.

The man huffed and turned away, barking at the sales-clerk to go write them up. Victoria walked over to her girlfriend and laid a reassuring hand on her hip. “Hey, you alright dear? He’s not worth getting mad over.”

Chloe pulled Victoria into her and smashed their lips together. The shock ran through her body and almost caused her knees to give out. “Oh I know that. I just want to get home so I can finish what we started.” she all but growled at Victoria.

A piece of paper interrupted a potentially witty comeback. The pair looked down to the sales girl who was blushing like crazy. “H-here’s my number. Teach me how to do what you two did please!” she stammered out before dropping the note and dashing to the counter. Chloe caught it and looked over, shrugging at Victoria.

“I guess it’s a draw.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kate, why was there a girl walking out of our front door talking about ‘lesbian sex goddesses’?” Max asked, throwing her bag on the sofa.

Kate perked up and was in Max’s arms before she thought of a response. She giggled and laid her head in the warm crook of max’s shoulder. Sighing contentedly she muttered, “Mm, something about Chloe and Tori at the mattress store. I think they got kicked out.”

Max groaned, but pulled her girlfriend closer to her. “Again? There are only so many stores in Arcadia Bay that’ll let just one of them in. Where are they?”

Kate nudged her head under Max’s chin. She relaxed as the photographer gently patted and pushed on her head. “They’re in the bedroom,” Kate said, now occupying herself with Max’s neck. “They’ve been there for at least two hours. I think I heard one of them break out the box.”

Max sighed and held her bunny close to her. “Well, thank dog we’re getting a new mattress.”


End file.
